The present invention relates to a method for orienting fibres, which are present in a disordered arrangement in a textile raw material and for forming a fleece or web with parallelized, hooklet-free fibres, the raw material spread out in strip-like manner being given an advance movement.
The field of use of the invention is in the treatment of textile raw materials from which are formed webs with parallelized, hooklet-free fibres. These web can be further used for various purposes, particular reference being made to two applications. Firstly from said webs samples are taken and used for fibre length measurement purposes. The fibres of these samples are arranged end on in an apparatus and transferred to a measuring substrate on which in a further apparatus the fibre length is measured and the staple diagram, i.e. the representation of all the fibres, arranged in accordance with their length, is automatically determined. In connection with the measurement of the fibre length reference is made to the two publications of the Applicant "Measurement of the fibre length for short staple fibres Al 100/101; specification for pattern preparation and short instructions for pattern preparation in conjunction with a fibre blending machine". It can be gathered from these publications that webs for pattern preparation for measuring the fibre length largely have to be manually prepared. Therefore the measurement of the fibre length is to a considerable extent dependent on the skill of the person performing this work.
With larger machines, it is possible to produce webs in the spinning mill, so that it is possible to economize on operations required in the conventional preparation. In particular there is no need for machines for flock feeding, flock disentangling (card) and two drawing frame passages are not required.